The present invention relates to a method of continuously copying a plurality of pages for a copier.
Some medern copiers have various advanced functions such as a variable-magnification copying function and a continuous plural page copying function. The continuous plural page copying function is such that, for example, the left and right pages of a book or like spread document are each reproduced on a different paper. A continuous copying system of the kind described customarily divides images into two in the scanning direction of a scanner and, hence, the orientation of a document available is fixed. Specifically, a prerequisite with such a prior art system is that the lengthwise direction of a document and the widthwise direction of a paper be parallel to the scanning direction of a scanner. Should a document and a paper be not oriented so, the continuous plural page copying function would be inhibited ("WRONG ORIENTATION" or like message) or the resulting copy would lack a part of a desired image. A person, therefore, has to execute such a mode operation with the greatest possible care which increases the mental burden.